Le plus beau jour de sa vie
by Rain on your Back
Summary: [Cadeau de Noël pour Koba54] Le plus beau jour de la vie d'un garçon, c'est quand il se marie. Les Pensionnaires de Hoshigumi en rêvent tous, ou presque tous, secrètement, ou moins secrètement. Ils en cauchemardent probablement tous aussi. Et ils ont probablement raison.


**Le plus beau jour de sa vie**

 **Auteur :** Rain

 **Disclaimer :** Shaman King…. Ne m'appartient pas ! Je sais, je sais, quel choc, quelle surprise. Pardon d'avoir ainsi dissimulé la vérité. Je ne suis qu'une humble fanartiste. Les Pensionnaires sont à Koba. Moi je n'ai que le reste, mais quel reste ! Qu'elle reste ! ... Il est tard. Tôt, pour la France. Fu fu fu.

 **Soundtrack :** _Quel Ennui_ (Le Rouge et le Noir)

Oui, une comédie musicale, non je n'ai pas du tout honte pourquoi xd

 **Notes :**

Cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis... longtemps. Je n'ai pas le brouillon pour la dater au carbone de mon crayon de papier, mais ça fait peut-être bien un an, déjà. Il a juste fallu longtemps pour que la fleur vienne à maturité.

Ce cadeau de Noël s'inscrit dans l'univers des Pensionnaires, qui appartient tout entier à Koba52... comment ça c'est pas ça... Koba53 alors? Je taquine, je taquine. Koba54, donc. Univers qui me fascine énormément tout en me faisant frissonner. J'espère lui rendre hommage et, si vous ne l'avez pas déjà lu, vous donner envie de le lire aussi !

J'ai mis le rating parce que... c'est une nuit de noces... mais je pense que ça rentre quand même dans les choses acceptées par ffnet, et vous verrez sans doute pourquoi. Si les menses ou le sexe vous dérange ceci n'est peut-être pas pour vous.

Joyeuses fêtes à tous. Quel texte inapproprié.

* * *

C'était le grand soir.

« Nerveux, » avait osé demander Minder en lui épinglant son voile.

Évidemment, il s'était récrié. Lui, nerveux ? Jamais. Elle n'était pas née, la fille qui lui ferait perdre ses moyens ! Il était mieux élevé que ça.

Pas que sa promise ne soit pas impressionnante. Elle n'avait pas son égale au bâton, et elle dépassait ses témoins d'une bonne tête. Elles étaient bien choisies, les témoins : plus petites, un peu moins musclées, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que Datura se distingue sans effort, noble et monolithique dans son costume noir. Les accents dorés rappelaient le soleil, dur et nourricier. Minder n'en revenait pas, qu'une telle femme ait pu choisir Chicori comme promis, parmi tous les hommes qui lui papillonnaient autour. Elle ne lui avait pas expliqué pourquoi, ni à lui ni audit promis, et d'ailleurs même ce dernier ne l'avait pas beaucoup vue. Était-ce parce qu'ils avaient les mêmes origines ? Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr.

Le mariage s'était déroulé comme dans un rêve, comme dans la première partie de ces romans qu'on leur faisait étudier à Hoshigumi pour bien leur inculquer de ne pas avoir de songes d'aventure : elle, tout en noir et or, fendant la foule comme une brise-tempête, et lui, conduit par sa mère et suivi par ses damoiseaux d'honneur. Ils portaient tous le bleu, un bleu profond, signe du deuil de l'enfance de Chicori. Sa mère, qui lui tenait la main fermement, sans montrer la moindre émotion, l'avait confiée à Datura d'un geste empreint de respect avant de s'effacer pendant que les damoiseaux s'installaient chastement derrière lui.

Le regard de sa future épouse brûlait Chicori à travers le voile, et il n'osait pas lever les yeux, trop secoué pour prêter attention aux paroles de la prêtresse qui officiait. Il connaissait le principe et le fond, bien sûr, car il avait été élevé dans la foi, mais il fut tout de même pris de court quand il entendit son nom.

« Chicori Nau, » répéta la prêtresse, plus bas pour ne pas embarrasser Datura, « voulez-vous prendre Datura Martial comme épouse, devant les dieux et les hommes, dans la joie et la maladie, jusqu'à ce que les réincarnations vous séparent ?  
\- O-oui, » était-il parvenu à dire, rougissant.

Puis elle répéta la question, plus fort, à Datura, et il osa jeter un regard vers elle. Sa bouche n'était qu'une ligne horizontale, dénuée d'émotion.

« Oui. »

Et comme ça ils étaient mariés.

Les festivités avaient été longues, ensuite. On l'avait plaisanté sur son hésitation, gentiment en apparence, mais il connaissait la vérité : le sourire de sa mère était ombrageux, et d'aucunes riaient de lui et de son épouse. Voilà pourquoi, quand elle et lui se retirèrent, les premiers mots qu'il eut pour elle furent :

« Je – je vous prie de me pardonnez, madame. J'ai été distrait, et…  
\- De quoi tu parles ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, il s'autorisa enfin à regarder son épouse dans les yeux, et n'y trouva que de l'incompréhension.

« Lors de la cérémonie…  
\- Oh, oublie ça. C'est du passé, » décida Datura en le prenant d'autorité par la main, cette même main que sa mère lui avait donnée. « La soirée est suffisamment arrosée pour qu'ils oublient tout d'ici demain matin.  
\- Ah… d'accord, » fit Chicori, douché. Il s'attendait à des remontrances, pas à de l'indifférence. « Où allons-nous ?  
\- Dans la chambre de mariage. Enfin, toi tu y vas, moi je dois m'occuper de certaines choses avant. »

Sans plus d'explications elle le poussa dans une grande salle, et referma la porte derrière lui, le laissant seul.

« Attendez… »

Peine perdue.

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il n'avait même pas pu lui parler une minute !

Peut-être qu'il ne se passerait rien. Peut-être que Datura avait changé d'avis et que, d'un instant à l'autre, son père entrerait pour lui dire que c'était fini, une erreur, un jeu, maintenant il fallait rentrer sans faire d'histoire.

« Ah, vous voilà, » appela une voix, si sèche qu'il crut un instant avoir raison. Mais non, ce n'était pas son père; c'était un damoiseau de compagnie en parure sobre, debout près du lit. Il ne le connaissait absolument pas.

« Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous ? Dame Datura ne va pas tarder, vous devez être prêt. »

Ses jambes se remirent à marcher, et il s'approcha du domestique et du lit. Leur âge combiné devait se compter en siècles tellement la peau de l'un était racornie et le bois de l'autre était marqué. L'homme était pourtant mis comme un homme de haute naissance bien que de petite condition.

Impérieux, il confia à Chicori un verre d'eau et deux pilules bleues.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Les sourcils du domestique se firent évocateurs; Chicori rougit.

« Votre père ne vous a donc rien expliqué ? C'est bien triste. Ne faites pas l'enfant, ça ne vous tuera pas. »

Malgré son hésitation, Chicori prit les pilules. Il aurait bien aimé comprendre d'abord à quoi exactement elles devaient servir, mais il les avala quand même.

Le serviteur arborait désormais un rictus pincé et impatient. « Eh bien, tournez-vous, que je vous aide à vous débarrasser de toutes ces fanfreluches. » Sans presque attendre que Chicori obéisse, il se glissa dans son dos et s'attaqua à ses rubans. Sa façon de le tourner et de le retourner donnait au jeune marié l'impression d'être plus un morceau de viande qu'un véritable être humain; le domestique le dépouilla pourtant de son corset, de ses gants, puis de sa robe, des divers jupons.

« Vous pouvez mettre ça, » indiqua-t-il ensuite en lui offrant une chemise de nuit brodée. Elle était plutôt simple mais élégante, d'un blanc tirant sur le rose qui, Chicori le remarqua malgré son trouble, complimentait son teint parfaitement.

Le domestique se mit ensuite à défaire son chignon compliqué. Chicori n'avait vraiment plus qu'une envie : que l'autre le laisse tranquille. Pourquoi se comportait-il avec lui comme s'il avait commis une faute ? Comme s'il n'était pas le bienvenu ? Il sentait son œil critique se promener avec dédain sur ses cuisses un peu trop musclées, ses épaules disgracieuses, la bosse dans ses sous-vêtements… Hein ?

Rougissant, il enfila en hâte la chemise de nuit, espérant qu'elle camouflerait son embarras.

« Bien, » fit le désagréable serviteur. D'une main experte il dérangea les tresses du promis et lui tapota les joues pour les foncer encore. « Mettez-vous au lit. Dame Datura ne devrait pas tarder. »

Chicori obéit. Le lit était richement décoré de brocards sombres formant une canopée au-dessus de lui; lesdits brocards, une fois tirés par le domestique, le coupèrent entièrement du monde extérieur. Il ne put regarder son tortionnaire s'éloigner, et entendit à peine la porte se refermer.

Il était seul. Pour combien de temps ? Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Il avait chaud, vraiment chaud, presque trop chaud pour que ce soit normal : après tout la pièce n'était pas particulièrement chauffée, et sa chemise était légère, certainement affriolante : on lui voyait les chevilles, après tout, et presque toutes les épaules.

Et la bosse dans sa culotte qui ne s'apaisait pas. Ça pouvait vraiment être causé par sa nervosité ? Personne à Hoshigumi ne lui avait parlé de ça. Son père ne lui avait certainement jamais parlé de ça. Il le comprenait, quelque part : il ne s'imaginait pas l'expliquer à Minder, quand il aurait lui aussi trouvé une épouse. C'était tellement gênant…

Bruit de porte assourdi. Malgré sa fièvre, Chicori se glaça soudain. C'était comme si on venait de lui injecter du plâtre dans les veines; il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Bruit de pas. Il les entendait à peine par-dessus le vacarme de son cœur.

« Chicori, » murmura Datura en écartant les voiles du lit.

Elle avait une voix profonde, rassurante bien que ferme. Il se força, au prix d'efforts gigantesques, à tourner la tête vers elle.

Elle était magnifique. Son costume sage était un peu affolé, lui donnant un air sauvage et farouche : un bouton mal reboutonné, un pli étrange près des hanches…

Il ne posa aucune question, ne prononça pas un son alors que Datura promenait son regard à elle sur sa forme à lui. Allait-il enfin avoir son avis ? Le trouverait-elle trop imparfait sans ses parures de la journée, trop gauche, trop large ?

« Ils n'ont pas mis de serviette, » lâcha-t-elle avec agacement. « Je lui ai pourtant demandé très clairement… »

Chicori la regarda s'éloigner sans comprendre. Serviette ? Il se rassit pour la suivre des yeux : Datura marcha jusqu'à une commode sombre et en sortit une épaisse serviette rouge.

« Mets-toi vers les oreillers, » ordonna-t-elle ensuite. « Je vais la mettre en-dessous de nous, qu'on ne fasse pas de taches dans ton lit. »

Dans son lit ? Dans _son_ lit _à lui_? Il était de plus en plus perdu.

Sans sembler particulièrement gênée par son silence, Datura étendit précautionneusement la servietteet lui fit signe de se rallonger. Puis elle se mit au devoir de se déshabiller. Il y avait une sensualité sans effort dans ses gestes, dans la façon qu'elle avait de faire courir les doigts sur les boutons de son veston. Elle se releva les manches pour délacer ses chaussures, faire tomber son pantalon par terre avant de le jeter à coups de pied vers la commode.

Elle était incroyablement séduisante, vêtue uniquement de ses sous-vêtements et de sa chemise. Elle ne prit pas la peine de l'enlever; à la place elle s'assit près de lui sur la serviette. Était-ce une hésitation qu'il sentait ? Peut-être qu'elle était aussi nerveuse que lui. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'elle ne le regardait pas dans les yeux.

Par des gestes précis et presque détachés, Datura ôta son boxer et défit les rubans de sa culotte. Une odeur étrange atteint les narines de Chicori, sans qu'il puisse vraiment la placer. Elle était métallique, comme… celle du sang ?

« V-vous êtes blessée ? »

Immobilisée par le son de sa voix, Datura leva la tête vers lui, puis elle secoua la tête avec un vague rire. « Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça ne sera pas long. »

Pas long ? C'était déjà très long. Est-ce qu'elle voulait dire que ça ferait mal ?

Ça ne fit pas mal. Datura ouvrit les jambes et l'enfourcha comme un cheval particulièrement docile. Elle était mouillée mais froide, et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner alors qu'elle descendait sur lui. Pendant quelques instants elle demeura là, immobile.

« Tout va bien ? »

Sa voix fit presque sursauter Chicori; il se hâta d'acquiescer. Sans plus de cérémonie, Datura se mit en mouvement. Elle bougeait vite mais régulièrement, exactement comme si elle était au trot. L'acte lui-même n'était pas particulièrement plaisant, selon le pauvre Chicori. Juste répétitif et mouillé.

Il finit par baisser les yeux, ce qui s'avéra être une erreur. Même dans la faible lumière, il distingua des taches de sang et glapit.

« Qu'est-ce que…  
\- Il – il y a un problème, » fit-il en se redressant. « Vous saignez – ou je saigne – il faut appeler un médecin… »

Datura regarda ce qu'il montrait, gifla sa main pour qu'il ne touche pas et secoua la tête. « Ce n'est rien de grave. On ne t'a jamais appris que les filles saignaient tous les mois ? »

Il en resta bête. « Mais…  
\- Ça veut dire qu'on ne fera probablement pas d'enfant ce soir. Ça arrive. Ce n'est rien de grave, il faudra juste te nettoyer après. D'où la serviette. Tu comprends ? »

Chicori battit des cils, un peu assommé, mais acquiesça.

« Bien. »

Datura reprit son mouvement, pas plus vite, pas différent. Chicori craignait de l'avoir offensée; il se tint silencieux et observa les broderies des baldaquins. Pas de scènes ici, juste des fleurs et des labyrinthes dans lesquels ses yeux se perdirent.

Puis il sentit quelque chose monter en lui, comme du plaisir ou un ouragan ou une montée de larmes, et Datura accéléra son mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la vague entièrement passée.

Relâchant un soupir, la femme au-dessus de lui se détacha de lui et s'extirpa du baldaquin.

Chicori se sentait fatigué comme jamais il n'avait été fatigué. La serviette était couverte de sang et de ce qui lui semblait être autre chose, mais c'était trop dégoûtant pour qu'il continue à regarder longtemps. Il se redressa et la vit remettre son pantalon avec une hâte qui semblait à peine mesurée. Il aperçut ses dessous, protégés par ce qui semblait être une épaisse serviette, et détourna les yeux en rougissant. Ce n'était pas correct de regarder… même maintenant…

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Datura s'immobilisa et lui lança un regard si brûlant qu'il ne put continuer.

« Oui ? »

Maintenant qu'elle exigeait qu'il parle, les mots semblaient fuir sa gorge. Il fit un vague signe vers son pantalon qu'elle reboutonnait. « V-vous ne dormez pas… ici ? »

Pendant un atrocement long moment Datura ne dit rien. Puis elle soupira, et c'était encore plus atroce. Elle se rassit près de lui, ignorant la serviette sanguinolente sur laquelle il était encore assis et qui lui donnait un peu des vapeurs dès qu'il regardait vers le bas du lit.

« Écoute, » souffla Datura très doucement, le visage adouci par un poison qui donnait envie à Chicori de fuir à toutes jambes, « ce n'est pas contre toi. J'ai besoin d'un bon homme pour donner des héritiers à ma famille. Tu es solide et beau : ils seront aussi solides et beaux que toi. »

Le compliment aurait dû le ravir, mais il avait un goût de cendre.

« Je te donnerai un toit, une maison toujours chauffée, avec tous les conforts que tu désires. Si tu veux aller à l'opéra tous les soirs, tu iras à l'opéra tous les soirs. Des domestiques t'aideront avec les enfants. Mais n'espère pas gagner mon cœur. »

Chicori, jusqu'à ce jour, aurait rêvé qu'on lui offre ainsi des promesses de soirées romantiques, mais il était évident que Datura ne viendrait pas avec lui. Qu'il n'aurait pas… Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre. « Nous venons de nous marier, » rappela-t-il, fragile.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas contre toi, » répéta-t-elle, déjà un peu irritée qu'il proteste, il le voyait bien. « C'est juste qu'il est déjà pris. Mon cœur. Par quelqu'un que je ne peux pas épouser. »

Elle ne pouvait pas ? En la regardant, toute en muscles et en force, Chicori avait du mal à l'imaginer incapable de quoi que ce soit. Pourtant il devait savoir. « Qui est-ce ? »

Le visage de Datura s'adoucit et Chicori se sentit mourir. Rien que penser à l'autre, cet homme qu'elle aimait apparemment en secret, il avait envie de s'arracher le cœur.

« Elle s'appelle Lilirara, » dit Datura si bas que Chicori l'entendit à peine. « Elle vit en face de chez moi et nous tenons ensemble notre librairie shamanique. Tu la rencontreras bientôt. »

Lilirara ? Chicori cligna des yeux, abasourdi. Oui, il l'avait déjà vue. C'était l'une des amies de Datura; les deux femmes étaient toujours ensemble. Mais… _ensemble_? Il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

« Mais alors…  
\- Mais alors rien, » s'énerva sa femme en rattachant ses chaussures. « Tu n'auras jamais à te plaindre de moi. Tu peux même prendre un amant si tu veux. Tant que tu me fais quelques enfants solides et que tu ne me fais pas honte, je ne serai pas sévère. Je te rendrai heureux. »

Était-ce possible, s'il était condamné à un mariage sans amour ? Chicori n'avait jamais imaginé que les choses puissent se passer ainsi. Il ne savait que lui dire. Peut-être que cela viendrait avec le temps ? Qu'elle oublierait ses penchants et qu'elle apprendrait à l'aimer ?

« Ai-je… fait quelque chose de mal ? » Il devait savoir. Il devait au moins savoir ça : si c'était de sa faute, si dans les quelques minutes qu'ils avaient passées ensemble elle avait trouvé à redire.

Datura soupira et secoua la tête. « Tu es parfait. Ne te monte pas la tête. Je te verrai demain. »

Et sans plus souffrir de discussion elle se leva, traversa la chambre, et sortit, laissant Chicori avec sa serviette sale et ses sentiments en tourmente.

L'horloge au mur indiquait que son grand soir avait duré exactement trois heures, quarante minutes et vingt-six secondes. Il avait eu tout ce temps de bonheur marital, et maintenant, c'était fini, à jamais à en croire Datura. Ça paraissait bien peu.

Ça devait tout de même être de sa faute.

Les larmes aux yeux, Chicori se redressa dans le lit et alla se laver, sans vraiment parvenir à se sentir propre.


End file.
